Pecado Andante
by Isabella Pattinson Masen
Summary: Alice y Jasper son hermanos, pero el deseo, la carne, el amor los llama a gritos. ¿Podra resistirse Alice al pecado andante de su hermano Jasper? ¿Será capaz de ignorar el deseo por su rubio hermano quien cada vez que pueda la tienta? Mal summary pero asegúró que valdra la pena.


**Disclameir: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, no son míos. Solo la historias es mía y esta prohibido su uso o publicación si mi permiso.**

**Comentario: Aqui va un One-shots como disculpas por no poder actualizar Sacrificio de Amor, va dedidado a Alice Rathbone y MITWI quienes adoran a esta hermosa pareja. **

**Pecado Andante.**

Creado por: Isabella Pattz.

Narrador Omnisciente:

Hace años atrás una mujer llamada Esme Mansen estaba casada con un señor llamado Royce King, ese hombre era violento, alcoholico y maltrataba a su esposa. Esme tenía exactamente 2 meses de embarazo de su esposo sin que este lo sepa, por eso ella tomó la desicion de irse, dejar a su marido y vivir su vida lejos de el para poder cuidar muy bien al hijo que venía en camino. Y así fue como Esme dejó a su marido y se fue a vivir al país de Chile donde nadie la conocía y donde podría ser feliz con su hijo, con el tiempo ella tuvo que ir al medico a sacarse radiografias y ecografias de su hijo. En el hospital Padre Hurtado conoció al famoso Dr. Carlisle Cullen quien era un reconocido cirugano pero tambien pediatra, Carlisle al conocer a Esme se enamoró perdidamente de ella. Esme se enteró que no solo estaba esperando un hijo, si no que dos pues estaba embarazada de mellizos, ella no cabía de felicidad pero desgraciadamente el dinero no le alcanzaba para criar a sus hijos. Por lo mismo Carlisle le ofreció un trato, el trato de trataba de que él se casaba con ella por unos años para ayudarla economicamente y ella a cambio solo tenía que estar a su lado pues Carlisle se habia declarado a ella sin importarle si Esme lo queria o no.

Esme pensó mucho sobre el trato de que el Dr. le había ofrecido y llegó a la concuclusión de que aceptaria pues necesitaba de ese dinero para criar a sus hijos. Carlisle le presentó sus hijos a Esme, eran los gemelos Jasper y Rosalie que solo tenían dos mese de vida, la madre de ellos habia muerto al darlos a luz y por eso Carlisle ahora era vuido. Al Dr no le importó que Esme ya estuviera casada ni tampoco le importó el pasado de esta, él solo quería quererla y conquistarla algun día. Así Carlisle y Esme se casaron, la ultima se enamoró perdidamente del doctor en su luna de miel y desde entonces fueron muy felices.

Alice Pov:

18 años despues...

Estaba en casa después de un largo día de compras pero...¡es que adoro las compras!, si por mí fuera estaría todo el día comprando pero la muy aguafiestas de mi mejor amiga Bella Swan tenía que volver a casa para cocinarle a su padre la cena. Bajé a la cocina donde me encontré a mi hermano gemelo o mellizo como ustedes quieran, dandome la espalda y preparandose un jugo de nectar.

_Hola Edward_lo saludé. Mi hermano pegó un saltito del susto y se giró para mirarme, me frunció el ceño cuando me vió.

_Hola, enana_saludó frio. Suspiré mientras me acercaba a él, mi hermano sufria y yo sabia de eso pero él no me dejaba ayudarlo con su problema. Me senté en el meson de la cocina colocandome justo en frente de mi hermano, entonces comencé a acariciarle el cabello como sabia que a él le gustaba, mi hermano suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos. Caminamos juntos a la sala donde nos sentamos en el sillo mientras que mi gemelo recostaba su cabeza en mi regazo y yo seguia con las caricias en sus cabellos.

_Cuando, dime cuando tu con Bella se van a dejar de este juego de que no se quieren y van a reconocer una vez por todas que se aman más que a su propia vida_musité enrabiada pues Bella y Edward se amaban con su vida pero los dos eran muy cabezotas y según ellos no se querian y que incluso se odiaban pues cada vez que se veían empezaban los insultos o las bromas pesadas.

_No lo sé, Ally_me respodió con su voz tan aterciopelada. En ese momento me sentí mal pues Edward solo en llamaba Ally cuando de verdad estaba sufriendo y necesitaba de mi ayuda. Le aconsejé a mi hermano que se rindiera y se declarara con Bella y que le pidiera perdon pues él en el pasado se habia comportado como un patan con ella, mi hermano antes de conocer a mi amiga era un poco mujeriego pero nada llegaba a mas que unos besos como el mismo me contaba y cuando conocio a Bella se enamoró de ella irremediablemente, se declaró a ella y por alguna rara razón esta lo rechazó. Desde ese día no se podian ni ver pues se gritaban improperios o siempre peliaban, pero en el fondo los dos saben que se aman muchisimo. Edward me prometió que seguiría mi consejo hoy mismo y cuando se estaba llendo a buscar a mi mejor amiga me dijo algo que me dejó helada en mi lugar.

_Ah, Ally antes de que se me olvide. Llamó papá diciendo que hoy llegaban Rose, Emmett y Jasper asi que andate preparando, hermanita querida pues tienes que ir a buscarlos al aeropuerto.

El muy malo de mi hermano se rió de mi expresión mientras salía de la casa. _Jasper..._no él no podía volver, no despues de todo lo que me habia hecho pasar por su culpa. Jasper era mi hermano, por alguna rara razón no nos pareciamos en nada pero eramos hermanos, mi hermano que para mí era mi pecado andante, mi pesadilla y él causante que mis hormonas se enloquezcan cuando lo veo porque...

Inicio del Flash Back...

Estaba muy bien durmiendo, pero de pronto un extraño sonido me hizo despertarme. A pesar de tener 15 años era muy miedosa, así que bajé a ver que era lo que producía ese extraño ruido. Cuando llegé abajo se escuchaban jadeos, gemidos y unos ruidos de cuerpo y cuerpo chocando, me tapé la boca horrorizada mientras escuchaba:

_¡Oh, Jazz!_gimió una voz conocida para mí. Era la estupida de María, nuestras prima por parte de mamá.

_¡Por la mierda, Maria! ¿Te puedes callar o quieres que nos descubran?_ preguntó la voz de mi hermano Jasper jadeando.

_A-acaso e-eso n-no te excita?_preguntó la muy zorra de mi prima.

_¡Oh, Dios! ¡Si, por la mierda!_gimió mi hermano. En ese momento saqué un poco la cabeza para afuera y ví como Jasper estaba tomando a Maria en la mesa del comedor, justo cuando los estaba mirando mi hermano se dió la vuelta y me miró, pensé que iba a separarse se mi prima o algo pero el muy asqueroso me sonrió con malicia mientras seguia con lo que le estaba haciendo a Maria. No sé que es lo que me pasó en ese momento pero sentí que mis bragas se mojaban, me estaba excitando con solo ver a mi hermano al cual siempre encontre hermoso teniendo sexo con mi prima. Al otro día trate de evitar ver a Jasper, cada vez que estabamos en la misma sala, yo me excusaba y salia de allí como alma que lleva el diablo.

Dos semanas despues de ese hecho tan asqueroso, se avecinó una tormenta que se desató con mucha fiereza en el pueblo de Lampa-Chile, justo ese día Edward, Rose, Emmett, (mi otro hermano pues ese nació luego del casamiento de mis padre) y mis padres salieron a comprar dejandonos a Jasper y a mi solos en la casa, me había encerrado en mi habitación para no ver a Jasper a la cara. Estaba muy bien escuchando a mi banda favorita de los 100 monkeys cuando de pronto la puerta de mi habitación se abrió dejando ver a un Jasper recargado en la puerta mirandome o mejor dicho comiendome con los ojos, era mal dia para haberme puesto mi pijama que era un corto vestido que se adheria a mi como segunda piel.

_¿Q-qué quieres?_pregunté titubeante. Jasper me sonrió mientras se acercaba con su andar gracil hasta mí. Me mostró el telefono movil mientras hablaba.

_Mamá y papá llamaron diciendo que esta noche quedaremos solos tu yo pues ellos no pueden regresar por la tormenta y se quedaran en un hotel con Edward y Emmett ah y Rose tambien.

_Okay, ahora puedes salir por favor, quiero estar sola_pedí. No sabia por que pero cada vez que Jasper se me asercaba mis hormonas se volvian locas y ya sentía que estaba excitada. Entonces Jasper tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó, le correspondí el beso pero confusa pues el era mi hermano, entonces el beso se tornó más urgente y él se colocó encima de mí mientras metía sus manos debajo de mi pijama. Entonces una cosa llevó a la otra y terminamos teniendo sexo y yo perdiendo la virguinidad con mi propio hermano.

Fin del Flash Back...

Desde ese día nunca más pude mirar a los ojos a Jasper, él siempre que me veía me sonreía picaron y mis mejillas se teñian a rojo vivo. Edward sabía todo lo que habia pasado entre Jasper y yo y para mi sorpresa no se enfadó e incluso cada vez que podia me molestaba. Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie se habia ido hace tres años a vivir en Francia porque decieron ir a estudiar allí sus carreras. Hace tres años que no lo veía y ahora justo tenia que ir yo al aeropuerto a ir a buscarlo a él y a Rosalie quien cuando se enteró por Jasper de lo que había pasado se había enfadado conmigo y desde entonces se comporta fria conmigo. Salí de casa con mi preciado Porshe amarillo y me dirgí directo al aeropuerto, cuando llegé allí mi corazón latia desbocado y me encaminé hacia el portal número 14 donde el vuelo de mis hermanos despegaba. Esperé al rededor de quince minutos cuando de pronto ví a Emmett corriendo hacia a mí con sus brazos extendidos, mi grandote hermano cuando llegó a mi lado me tomó en brazos y comenzó a dar vueltas conmigo.

_Bájame, loco_le dije riendo.

_Bájala, Emmett_soltó la voz de Rosalie. En ese momento mi hermano me soltó y miré en dirección de Rosalie, para mi gran sorpresa esta no me miraba con desprecio como lo hacía cuando estaba aqui, me miraba con ternura y felicidad. Rosalie me abrazó y yo me quedé quieta en mi lugar correspondiendole el abrazo pero confusa.

_¿Como has estado, Alice?_preguntó mi rubia hermana.

_Muy bien, Rose. ¿Y ustedes?_pregunté con voz temblorosa.

_Bien gracias, ¿y Edward?_habló Emmett mirando detrás de mi, como esperando que Edward saliera y los saludará frio, como siempre lo hacía desde que se peleó con su amada.

_No vino_contesté en voz baja.

_No me digas que se quedó encerrado en su habitación, como siempre_dijo Rose frunciendo el ceño. Negué con la cabeza fervilmente, feliz de poder decir lo que en ese momento diría:

_Fue, por fin, a hablar con Bella y declararsele a ella.

Mis hermanos soltaron un gritito ahogado por la sorpresa, Emmett sonrió con todas sus ganas mientras que Rose sonreía feliz.

_Ya era hora, ese hombre nos estaba matando a todos con su dolor_ dijo Emmett riendo.

_Si, me alegro mucho de que por fin se declarara a Bells. Todos sufrimos viendo como mi hermano sufria de amor y no podiamos hacer nada_ dijo Rose con la tristeza y pena reflejada en su voz.

_Pues no tendrán que sufrir más, barbie_habló la voz de Edward a mi espalda. Rapidamente me dí la vuelta y ahí estaba mi gemelo con Bella a su lado, los dos estaban tomados de la mano y muy sonrientes. Pegé un gritito de la emoción y corrí a abrazarlos a los dos, haciendo que todos rieran muy fuertes.

_Alice nunca cambiará_dijo la voz de Jasper con un deje de diversión. Quedé sin aliento mientras estaba en los brazos de mi gemelo, Edward rió mientras me hacía dar vuelta para mirar a Jasper. Y ahí estaba él, hermoso hasta doler, con su sonrisa tan arrebatadora, con esos ojos azules que tanto me decían, con ese brillo en los ojos que no entendía, con esa mirada que revolvía mis hormonas, con ese cuerpo que me dajaba sin respiración. Todos se asercaron a felicitar a la nueva pareja a ecepción de Jasper y yo con nos mirabamos a los ojos en nuestra propia burbuja, no nos deciamos algo pues sobraban las palabras, bueno en mi caso. Entonces ese hombre tan hermoso que estaba en frente mío, caminó hacia a mi y se inclinó para susurrarme al oído:

_¿Como estas, bonita?

_B-bien, ¿y tú?_pregunté titubeante. Jasper se rió por lo bajo mientras me abrazaba y escondía su rostro en mi cuello.

_Muy bien ahora que estoy contigo, te eché de menos, Alice. Sobre todo tu forma de ser, tus sonrisas, tus risas que eran musica para mis oídos, tus disparates, todo de ti y en especial a ese cuerpito que tanta cosas me hizo sentir cuando lo toqué y esa piel tan ardiente que besé con mi labios, esa piel que tanto me hizo gemir...

Me estremecí de puro placer mientras cerraba los ojos, no podía caer en la tentación nuevamente, aunque a mi no me gustara la idea, Jasper era mi hermano y era un pecado capital si me enamoraba de el o me acostaba con él. De camino a casa fuí en silencio sin conversar con nadie, Jasper estaba muy ensimismado conversando con Bella y Edward, a la primera la tenía abrazaba de los hombros pasandole un brazo por ellos, él sonreía feliz de ver a Edward y Bella felices pues Jasper no era una mala persona y siempre decía que su felicidad era ver a Edward feliz, además se había hecho amigo de Bella, eran muy unidos Jasper con Bella pues tenian una relación de hermanos al igual que Emmett y Bella.

Los siguientes días Jasper se los pasó acosandome, cada vez que podía me arrinconaba contra la pared susurrandome cosas al oído, excitandome y tentadome a más no poder, trataba con todas mis fuerzas de ser valiente, de poder controlar mis alocadas hormonas y no caer en la tentación pero mi resolución cada día se iba debilitando más y más. Una parte de mí se encontraba feliz por la felicidad de mi gemelo, Edward y Bella ahora estaban de novios y no había día en que se separaran, siempre salían a comer o al parque o simplemente estaban los dos juntos. Tambien esa felicidad tenía que ver con que Jasper estuviera aqui, sería una gran mentirosa al decir que no le eché de menos por que sí lo hice, lo extrañé muchisimo y así me dí cuenta que estaba irremediablemente enamorada de mi propio hermano.

Un día Sabado, mis padres salieron a Port Angéles, Rosalie y Emmett ultimamente se la pasaban muy juntos y habían salido juntos. Solo estabamos en la casa Edward, Bella, Jasper y yo, pero para gran mala suerte mía los noviecitos decidieron salir, aunque me invitaron y casi rogaron por que vaya con ellos pues sabían lo que me pasaba con Jazz, les convencí que estaría bien y que cualquier cosa los llamaba, que no quería hacer mal tercio con ellos. Cuando la casa quedó totalmente silenciosa, fuí con mi pijama al baño con la intensión de bañarme y luego acostarme, pero el destino quería otra cosa para mi. Saliendo del baño se encontraba un mojado Jasper, con una sola toalla enrrollada en su cintura de Dios griego, sus musculos estaban llenos de gotas de agua mientras él estaba secandose su rubio cabello. Me mordí el labio lascivamente mientras tragaba en seco al verlo, entonces él se giro para verme y me sonrió con picardía, automaticamente retrocedí unos pasos para atrás pero él fue más rapido y en un dos por tres me tenía arrinconada contra la pared más cercana. Cerré los ojos fuertemente.

_Jazz, por favor, no..._susurré con la respiración entre cortada. Jasper besó mi cuello lentamente, luego pasó la nariz por mi cuello y habló enviandome descargas electricas a todo el cuerpo.

_Los dos sabemos muy bien que queremos esto, Alice. No sé porque siempre me rechasas, yo te amo, tu me amas, ¿que nos impide estar juntos?_preguntó con voz dolida.

_¿Ser hermanos?_susurré. La verdad es que quería que fuera una afirmación pero sin poder evitarlo me había salido como una pregunta.

_No somos hermanos_murmuró besando mi cuello. Reaccioné tirandole suavemente el hombro para que me mirase a la cara.

_¿Que dices?.

_No somos hermanos, amor_suspiró y casi me derrito cuando usó la palabra de amor conmigo_ Yo con Rose somos hijos de Carlisle solamente, Esme no es mi madre biologicamente pues la mía murió al darnos a luz a mi hermana y a mi.

No sabía si ponerme triste por que su madre murió al dar a luz, o saltar de felicidad pues así él y yo podriamos estar juntos. Pero...¿él de verdad me querrá? ¿No estará jugando conmigo? ¿Y María?.

_Te amo_susurró con su rostro a escasos centrimetros del mío, disipando cualquier duda que estaba en mi cabeza. Pero aun quedaba una pregunta de vital importancia.

_¿Y María?_pregunté. Jasper suspiró mientras se mordía el labio apenado y nervioso.

_Ella solo fue un polvazo de una noche, nada de vital importancia. Nada comparado contigo, con la mujer que siempre he amado desde que tengo memoria pero nunca te lo dije porque me sentia sucio al estar enamorado de mi hermana, pero ese día que te entrgaste a mi fue lo mejor para mi, pero al otro día me sentí culpable, sucio. Por eso le conté a Rose todo lo que pasó y lo que sentía por ti, entre los dos quedamos que lo mejor sería para los dos es que estemos lejos el uno del otro, por eso me fuí a Francia con Rose y Emmett. Debo admitir que sufrí mucho todo ese tiempo, por lo mismo Rose llamó a Carlisle y le contó todo lo que me pasaba evitando detalles morbosos, en ese momento mi padre nos contó la verdad y yo no podia ser más feliz, al igual que Emmett y Rosalie que todos estos años han tenido una relación secreta_pegé un gritito por la sorpresa_Por eso decidí volver inmediatamente a conquistarte nuevamente, por eso volví. Dime, ¿tú me amas, Alice?

Sonreí mientras enredaba mis piernas en su cintura, lo tomé del cuello y le dí un pasional beso.

_Más que a nada en este mundo, mi pecado andante_respondí haciando que él soltara una risita por su apodo. Era la verdad, por que a pesar de todo lo amaba, a pesar de que siempre fue y será mi PECADO ANDANTE.


End file.
